frlfandomcom-20200214-history
Agadir Stowaway
Agadir Stowaway is an Assignment given by Colonel Kwasi Thibault. Objectives The first objective in this assignment is to sneak past the perimeter defense in Port Agadir. After that, the player must dodge patrols and then sneak aboard the ship Laufschiene. '' Walkthrough '''Briefing' The player can find Colonel Kwasi Thibault in the headquarters of the Rakehell Economics Depository forces in Agadir. Colonel Kwasi will tell the player about the Blaire United encampment on the Canary Islands, which is where the Laufschiene ''is heading before its trip out to sea. The Colonel then gives the player the task of getting onboard the ''Laufschiene ''without being detected, and then to head to the Canaries and secure a landing site for additional forces. '''Objective One' The player must get past the perimeter defenses of the Blaire United forces in order to gain access to Port Agadir. The player will encounter the battle raging between the Blaire United and Rakehell Economics Depository forces, and should remember to stay out of sight while getting past the defenses. Agadir is heavily bombed by this point, and so the player can easily sneak through demolished buildings. If possible, the player should try and acquire a Rakehell Economics Depository uniform and papers, especially from an officer. There are several places to do so. After getting past the exterior defenses, the player should then proceed to Port Agadir, remembering to keep low as several convoys of armored vehicles and supplies are proceeding from the port to the city. Objective Two The player must dodge patrols and enemies in order to get aboard the Laufschiene. '' Transcript ''Valentin walks into the headquarters room of Colonel Kwasi Thibault, finding him sitting at his desk and studying a map of the coastline. He looks up and greets Valentin. Kwasi: Valentin, my friend. I am glad that you made it to help me again. 'Valentin: '''It's no problem, Colonel. What do you need me to do this time? '''Kwasi: '''It will not be Easy, Valentin. I need you to get aboard the steamer ''Laufschiene. ''It is in the port a few kilometers to the Northwest. However, that ship is owned by our friends at Blaire. You will need to get past them to get to it. '''Valentin: '''And then I just walk aboard? '''Kwasi: '''Valentin, you are a funny man. You will need to sneak aboard. I don't know how you will do so; perhaps aboard a crate, or with some of the personnel. '''Valentin: '''And when I am aboard? '''Kwasi: '''The steamer will head for the Canary Islands before going out to sea. I need you to exit there; that is our ultimate objective. '''Valentin: '''And when I am in the Canaries? '''Kwasi: '''I need you to secure a landing site for my additional forces. Then, we will retake the Canaries. '''Valentin: '''Yes sir, Colonel. Where is the landing site? ''Kwasi shows Valentin a map of Lanzarote island, one of the Canaries. He points out an X on the map at a place called Castillo del Aguila. '' '''Kwasi: '''That is the final objective, but the ship is heading here, Arrieta. There are more things I need you to do before you capture the landing zone. ''Kwasi hands Valentin a sealed envelopes with additional orders inside. 'Kwasi: '''I am a very busy man, Valentin. I am sorry that I cannot additionally explain these, but I trust you will find your way well enough. Now, you should get going. My source tells me the ''Laufschiene ''leaves tonight. '''Valentin: '''Thank you, Kwasi. ''Valentin leaves the headquarters and proceeds into the city of Agadir. As he gets past the perimeter defenses of Blaire United, he may encounter several groups of soldiers. One he may encounter is a group of soldiers gathered around a destroyed Rakehell Economics Depository tank. 'Blaire United Soldier 1: '''What happened to it, again? '''Blaire United Soldier 2: '''I told you, I told you! One of those attack planes came right over and shot it! I was there, I saw it with my own eyes. '''Blaire United Soldier 3: '''No, it was artillery, you dunce. That was a spotter plane! '''Blaire United Soldier 2: '''Was not! I saw its guns. '''Blaire United Soldier 3: '''That was the landing gear. ''The two soldiers continue to argue as Valentin continues past them. Another group he may encounter is a group of soldiers around an anti-aircraft gun. The leader is on the radio with the supply convoy in Port Agadir. '' '''Leader: '''That's right! We need 15 crates of twenty millimeter ammunition, or we will not be able to defend this area! '''Radio: '(Static) We understand your concern but.. (static) we do not have the ammunition here.. (static) 'Leader: '''What do you mean, you do not have the ammunition? I saw it there just yesterday! '''Soldier: '''I think they're right, boss. The Rakehells bombed the port last night.. '''Leader: '''Nonsense! They have the crates! I know this! ''The leader continues to talk on his radio as Valentin continues past them. Once he is past the perimeter defenses, Valentin proceeds along a windy coast road to get to the port. While on the road, Valentin stays out of sight of several convoys of supplies and vehicles, and avoids a strafing attack by Rakehell planes. Once past all the obstacles on the road, Valentin arrives in the port, and sees the ''Laufschiene ''in harbor up ahead. In order to not draw attention to himself, he stays out of sight of Blaire patrols. There are several ways for him to get onto the ''Laufschiene. ''If he chooses to sneak aboard a crate, he can find several crates near the pier by the ship, which he can then stash away inside of. Presently, the crate will be lifted onto a crane and lifted aboard the ship, and stowed in one of the holds. If he chooses to sneak aboard disguised as a laborer, he can find several laborers away from the Blaire patrols to take out, and steal their clothes. He then goes to the ship, encountering a foreman standing near a truck full of crates to be loaded onto the ship. 'Foreman: '''Hey you, hurry up! Grab a crate and put it on the ship. ''Valentin picks up one of the crates from the truck and proceeds up the gangway. He can then put the crate down and hide amongst crates or other clutter. '' ''Once aboard the ship, Valentin views the additional orders given to him by Kwasi Thibault. '' '''Orders: '''Valentin, This mission is of upmost importance to our recapture of the Canaries. If you do not succeed, the mission will not succeed. The first thing you must do is to destroy the enemy motor pool at Tahiche. It is positioned to repel an invasion; we must stop them! I have included instructions to dismantle important parts of the vehicles positioned there. Then, you must proceed to the airstrip on the coast, near Arrecife. The enemy has several long-range Karlsruhe patrol planes there. I need you to disable them. Finally, you must reconnoiter the flotilla at Castillo del Aguila. Blaire has several large ships there, and our submarines need surface reconnaissance to sink them. After reconnoitering the area, you will meet up with our contact in Castillo del Aguila. His name is Paulino Trujillo. You will meet him at the Golden Sands bar in Castillo del Aguila at 8:30 PM. He will be there every night until you arrive, so do not rush your other missions. It is imperative that you complete all your missions, Valentin. If you do not, we will not succeed in our endeavor. Signed, Colonel Kwasi Thibault. ''Valentin stays hidden aboard the ship on its journey to Lanzarote. Category:Assignments